All Of Me
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Sequel to Half Of Me Amaya and Roman have been married for 3 years when a terrible secret comes between them. Along the way Amaya tries to come to grips with the blackmail, pain, heartache and betrayal that just might have put an end to her marriage. Can she overcome all the odds and forgive her husband or will she take their son and walk away?
1. Ch 1 So Alone

**Chapter 1** – So Alone

She had never felt so alone in all her life.

Red rimmed aqua eyes stared out the window of the bedroom as she watched the rain slide down the window panes. It was a fitting day for her mood. She never thought she would ever feel a pain this bad in her entire life and apparently she was wrong.

Amaya swallowed hard as she tried to suppress the tears from streaking down her pale cheeks once again, but nothing seemed to stop the real pain that was radiating through her chest and making her heart feel as if it were going to explode.

She had to be strong. She had to stay strong for her son.

Her son…Suddenly she wasn't thinking of Isaac as their son; he was her son. Almost as if Roman never existed. Like Isaac's thick black hair didn't remind her of his father 24/7.

She could remember everything about the day Isaac was born.

* * *

She'd gone into labor and Roman went nuts trying to get her to the hospital. The doctor's had to take her in to do an emergency cesarean because the umbilical cord was wrapped around Isaac's neck cutting off his oxygen.

Roman stayed by her side the whole time. They put his big body in those blue scrubs and Amaya couldn't help noticing how cute he looked in them. She was even happier when she found out Roman's mother had gotten a picture of him in them. Roman was sitting on a stool by her head as her doctor worked diligently to save their son. Roman had her hand in his as he whispered calming words to her as he kept her from freaking out and worrying. As soon as they heard the screams from their sons lungs Amaya looked up and could see the tears sliding down Roman's cheeks.

Amaya reached up and cupped the side of his face. "He's here big man; he's finally here."

Roman's eyes went to her aqua ones as he smiled before he leaned over and kissed her soundly on the lips before his lips traveled up and placed feather light kisses on her cheeks and forehead.

"You two should be careful that's how you got the first one. Though I'm sure I'll be seeing you back in here in about 15 months or so with another one of these little guys ready to come out. You two are too in love to just stop at one." Dr. Bernard chuckled as she worked to get Amaya sewn back up.

Roman and Amaya couldn't help laughing along with her OB. The pregnancy had been the easy part; it was the waiting part that killed them both. Neither one of them could wait for Isaac to be born.

* * *

It had been 3 years, since Amaya and Roman had married and welcomed their precious son into the world. Roman went back on the road 6 months after Isaac was born; knowing leaving Amaya and Isaac behind was the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life. But also knew Amaya and Isaac were in the capable hands of his mom, dad and even his brother and three sisters who all live in Pensacola; he knew they would take perfect care of both of them if they needed them.

Four months later, Amaya and Isaac joined Roman on the road. Roman and the rest of the boys from the Shield had been making good money since after their first year in the company Vince re-signed them on ten year deals and bumped up their pay; knowing the three members were a good investment for the WWE.

The boys got together a purchased a huge travel bus; months of traveling on a plane and in cramped compact rental cars had taken its toll on them. Seth could bring Amyra and Safina if he wanted and Dean already had his and Zaria's spot mapped. Roman couldn't have been happier with his family on the road and even happier he wouldn't miss watching Isaac growing up.

They'd both agreed once Isaac was done with potty training they would try for a second baby. They both knew they wanted a house full of kids, especially with Roman coming from such a big family and Amaya's love of children.

Isaac was officially off diapers three months ago and three months ago they started trying to get pregnant again.

So far - nothing.

* * *

Amaya was pulled from her thoughts as a pair of arms wrapped around her; one around her shoulders and the other around her waist. When she noticed the hands matched hers she knew it was Amyra. Dropping her head to the right and turning it slightly. "Hey sissy..." Amaya mumbled.

Amyra tightened her arms around her sister. "Hey sweetie, are you going to come down for dinner?" She asked her twin softly. She didn't want to argue or force Amaya to do anything; knowing right now was a touchy time. But she also knew it had been 3 days since she last ate a full meal.

Amaya nodded as she attempted to wipe her eyes, she didn't want to appear as having been crying while around Isaac. He wouldn't understand why she packed two suitcases and brought him to Amyra and Seth's house leaving his daddy at their home; alone. To him this was one big sleep over with Safina and Sammy his baby cousin that Amyra and Seth had a year ago.

They had gotten married two years ago and Samuel Rollins was the product of their love. Safina was getting ready to turn 7 and absolutely LOVED being a big sister and taking care of Sammy. When Amaya brought Isaac over Safina would play and watch the two of them as if her life depended on it.

Amyra watched as Amaya pulled away and walked towards the bathroom as she left the room and let her twin do her business. She walked downstairs and watched as Seth laid on the living room rug on his back with his legs straight up and Safina on his feet over him.

"Playing airplane again Safi?" Amyra asked as she stood by the couch.

Safina smiled big. "Yes momma. I love it when daddy does this; it's so much fun." Safina had taken to calling Seth dad 6 months before they were married and it warmed Seth's heart from the inside out.

"Yes well be sure and watch where the plane lands; if you break any of daddy's landing gear you won't be getting any more brothers and sisters." Amyra stated with a curt nod.

Seth chuckled. "Don't worry Saf; I'll test the landing gear with mommy later."

"Watch your mouth Seth Rollins." Amyra warned.

"Yes Mrs. Rollins."

* * *

Amaya walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face to get rid of the redness in her eyes. It had only been 5 days since she left Roman standing in the door way of their Pensacola home.

5 days and she felt pathetic for missing her husband.

She was still trying to wrap her mind around everything she had learned. It had all come to light when Zaria and Amaya had been playing hide and seek with Isaac in the arena while Smackdown was being taped. Amaya ducked into a room while Zaria was helping Isaac find her. Then they would switch Zaria and Isaac would hide and Amaya would find them. Amaya backed up and bumped into a filing cabinet.

Charity Parties

Charity Auctions

Charity Guest Lists

Charity Proceed Bank Accounts

Curiosity got the best of her as she read the labels on the drawers; four drawers - four labels. Four slaps in the face to Amaya, Zaria, husbands of WWE Divas and wives of WWE Superstars.

She felt nausea every time she thought about what she'd read; clearly had she not gone into that room to hide she wouldn't have stumbled across that filing cabinet. But she did and she didn't even have the guts to confront Roman until they got home on Wednesday. The last week was the first time he'd gone on the road without her and Isaac and it was very foreign to not be by her husband's side for five days in the 3 years they'd been married.

She left her room at Casa Rollins and made her way downstairs and could hear Safina and Isaac squealing at the top of their lungs followed by Seth growling ferociously. She stopped at the bottom of the stair case and couldn't help actually letting out a real laugh while watching Seth chase Safina and Isaac.

* * *

Amyra sat at the dinner table as she and Amaya spoke quietly while Seth attempted to feed Sammy. Amyra looked down and watched as Seth made a face as Sammy spit out everything he had in his mouth. "Babe is he eating or spitting it out?"

Seth chuckled as he wiped his son's mouth. "He's not happy with his choice of dinner honey." He made another face as his son spit more out.

Amyra giggled. "Babe, give him his bottle and let him drink something, when he keep spitting it out he's thirsty."

Seth made the 'o' face as he handed little man his bottle and watched him suck down half the bottle. Seth gave Amyra a thumbs up. "I got this babe."

Amyra shook her head as she giggled. "Of course you do." She winked and blew a kiss.

"Yea you go ahead and keep teasing down there and you're definitely getting to try out the landing gear later." Seth chuckled; he chuckled harder when Amyra threw a dinner roll at his head and he caught it. "Thanks babe, how did you know I wanted one?"

"You looked like you needed something to stuff in your mouth." She spouted off.

"Do I even want to know what you two are innuendoing?" Amaya asked.

"No!" They stated at the same time.

Amaya laughed softly. "Okay."

* * *

Amaya watched as Isaac and Sammy were sitting in the tub together getting their bath. She felt a nudge against her side and her aqua eyes went to the right and saw Seth standing there. She smiled softly. Ever since he started dating and married her sister their friendship skyrocketed. Everything with the three way relationship was not forgotten but they'd moved on to bigger and better things in their life and were able to maintain their friendship status.

"When you get a second after you put Isaac down, come find me; we need to talk." Seth requested.

Amaya nodded as she watched him scoop up an already bathed Safina who was squealing and jog down the hallway and into her room to put her to bed. He was so good with her. Fatherhood really agreed with him, but then again it agreed with Roman too. There wasn't anything that Roman wouldn't do for or with Isaac even on 3 hours of sleep he'd get up on his days off and camp in the living room and watch cartoons all day if that's what their son wanted.

Amaya got Isaac into his batman pajamas and got him into bed as she kissed his forehead as she tucked him in.

"Momma, where daddy?" Isaac asked softly.

Amaya frowned. "Daddy's working baby. He's going to be gone for a while, but we can call him tomorrow if you want." She couldn't and wouldn't be talking to her husband but she wouldn't deny her son the chance to talk to his father.

"Promise?" Isaac asked as he held out his pinky. Amaya couldn't help chuckling; clearly the pinky promise was something Safina taught him.

Amaya wrapped her pinky around Isaac's. "I promise baby." She pushed his inky black bangs out of his eyes as she leaned over and rained kisses on his face; his squealing laughter did her heart some good. "Good night my baby boy."

"Night momma."

Amaya stood from the edge of his bed and watched as he rolled onto his side facing the wall as she backed out of the room and pulled the door closed, but not before turning his night light on for him and went in search of Seth.

* * *

Seth was sitting in the den watching ESPN but as soon as Amaya came in the TV was turned off and he watched as she walked over and sat down, pulling her feet up and sitting Indian style. "How are you holding up?"

Amaya's aqua eyes went from her lap to someone she considered a best friend. "How do you think I'm holding up?"

Seth held his hands up. "Okay that was a dumb question. How do you feel?"

Amaya blinked as tears once again streamed down her cheeks. "I don't know Seth. I feel broken. My heart physically hurts; I've never felt such pain before in my life. I've laid awake the last 5 days trying to figure out what the hell happened, how it happened and why it happened."

"Blackmail is not a game and people who have blackmail information have all the power to with it as they choose." Seth stated honestly as he reached and took her hand into his. He looked down and saw she was still wearing her wedding rings; which was a good sign…for now.

Amaya swallowed hard. "It why you transferred isn't it? It's why you asked to be a trainer at NXT 3 years ago; instead of on the road with them."

Seth nodded. "Stephanie has plenty of blackmail on every Superstar and Diva in those files you found; including me, but I was smart enough that I came clean. I told Amyra before we even got married what happened. And yea she was disappointed in me and probably even a little disgusted for a few days so much so that she didn't speak to me for about two weeks. But eventually she could understand I went through a wild streak before I was even called up to the main roster and that I learned from my mistakes when I was with you. So she was glad she got the broke in matured model instead of the young and stupid model."

Amaya sighed out a shaky breath. "Should I even ask what you did that got you on the blackmail list?"

Seth exhaled as he dropped his head. "So let me be clear before I even tell you this. Everyone has their issues and problems. When I was first signed to WWE Development down in FCW, I had just gone through one of the worst break ups of my life. I had been dating a girl from the time I was 15 until I got signed. She ended up confessing to me one night that she had started randomly sleeping with guys and not just any guys; guys I went to school with, guys I considered best friends, brothers and family. A ten year relationship was thrown in the toilet because the girl I wanted to eventually make my wife couldn't stop whoring around. And I decided that pussy and wrestling were the ONLY things that were going to make me happy."

Seth combed his fingers through his hair. "I went to a bar after an event one night. And I got stinking drunk with a few of the new girls in FCW. Someone had the bright idea to have an orgy. Me being the young and also stupid idiot I agreed and did it and ended up getting 3 of the four girls pregnant. One moment of stupidity and I and the three girls were getting an advance on our pay from none other than Stephanie McMahon to get abortions so we could continue our careers and pretend that night never happened. I grew up fast after that and let Roman and Dean kick my ass in the gym to get my head back into my career and forget about the pussy that I lost in my ex-girlfriend and the three fetuses I helped kill."

"Seth…" Amaya whimpered.

"Don't feel sorry for me Amaya. I fucked up all on my own because I let my ex-girlfriend fuck with my head. Someone who I left I let into my brain and affect me so bad I almost fucked up my WWE career before it even started." Seth sighed heavily. "Amaya whatever blackmail Stephanie and Hunter have on Roman; please remember it was before he knew you before he devoted his life, love and heart to you and to Isaac. And whatever it is; it's bad enough that he was ashamed and embarrassed enough that he did whatever he had to; to keep his career going – to keep you from finding out whatever despicable thing he did."

"What am I supposed to do Seth? You know what happened – you know what he's done. How am I supposed to ever trust him again? I know it's impossible for me to stop loving him; we have a son together - a few weeks ago we started trying to get pregnant again and now all of this blows in and blows us apart. Everything we worked for and had was safe and secure and now – I feel so alone. I don't even know where to begin with all of this; I don't know how to get the pieces back together to save my marriage and right now…I'm not sure I want to."

"Don't say that Maya. Talk to him; listen to what he has to say. Everything might make more sense once you've heard everything." Seth stated honestly as he squeezed her hand.

"I don't even want to hear him on the phone; let alone breathe the same air as him right now." Amaya shook her head. "I just don't know what to do right now except cry and be in pain."

Seth nodded as he pulled her over and hugged her tightly. "I know you're hurting Amaya. But don't give up on yourself and don't give up on him. Take as much time as you need to work up the courage to hear him out. He will wait for you until he grows old." Seth pulled back and kissed her forehead. "Go try and get some sleep. You need it." The dark circles were a sign she hadn't slept much since being there.

Amaya nodded as she stood and went upstairs; checking on Isaac once before going to the guest room which was temporarily hers. She kept the lights off as the moonlight from the sky came in the window and lit her room enough. The rain continued to pour down outside as she began to cry once more as she couldn't help missing her husband.

Amaya loved her husband; she never loved anyone as much as she loved Roman, but everything inside and outside of her body hurt physically. She felt betrayed and she felt really stupid because she didn't see this coming; she NEVER saw this coming.


	2. Ch 2 3 Weeks

**Chapter 2** – 3 Weeks

Aqua eyes stared out of the window; Amaya seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She would stare out the windows at Seth and Amyra's house. She still wasn't sleeping, but it wasn't for lack of trying. She had tried just about everything; warm baths, hot tea, warm milk, exercising to exert herself, reading, watching movies, over the counter sleeping pills and finally prescribed sleeping pills.

If she could just get her life back on track before this whole mess started. She'd still not spoken a word to Roman. He'd even driven to Orlando from Pensacola a couple of times to see her and Isaac, but she refused. She would lock herself away in her room and let Roman spend as much time with their son that he wanted taking him to the zoo and arcade and where ever Isaac wanted to go. As long as her son was happy then that was all she cared about.

She'd worry about her own happiness when it was time.

"Amaya…" A voice from behind her pulled her from her thoughts.

Amaya turned and looked at Dr. Robin Clearwater her therapist since she'd left Roman. Amyra had suggested it a few days after she left Roman and it was really the best advice Amyra could've given her twin. "Yes Dr. Clearwater?"

"Just Robin remember?" Robin smiled softly at the younger lady in her office. She noticed a pattern with Amaya; whenever she was in deep thought she'd pace a little before stopping in front of the big window in her office and stare.

It was almost as if she was subconsciously leaving her body; going somewhere mentally but not physically.

"How long has it been since you left your husband?" Robin asked softly. It was a tender touchy subject but anyone with two eyes could tell Amaya Reigns missed her husband.

Amaya swallowed hard as she pulled her fingers through her caramel colored hair. "Umm, it's been 3 weeks."

"We've discussed your husband, his job, his traveling, your relationship and marriage and little Isaac; but I'm wondering something. Would you like to talk to me about why you left him? I mean it's the only thing we haven't touched on." Robin asked honestly.

"I know I'm supposed to spill my guts to you…" Amaya stated as she felt the tears welling in her eyes. "And don't get me wrong I'm very comfortable talking to you about everything. I'm just not so sure I can talk about that yet."

Robin shook her head as she got up and retrieved a box of tissue; she could hear the crack in the young girl's voice as she walked over and handed her one. "You don't have to spill your guts to me; as you put it." Robin chuckled softly trying to lighten the atmosphere a little. "You can talk to me about whatever your heart desires. You can talk to me about family, friends, how you feel or even how you think Isaac is dealing with it all. For the hour you are here it's all about you and what you want to say to get off your chest. Amyra and I have been friends for a while so anything you say here won't get back to her you've got my word on that." Robin promised.

Robin could see the apprehension in Amaya's face. "I'm a professional if nothing else. I can't discuss my patients with anyone." Robin stated. It was true; if she discussed patients with someone she could be sued and lose her licenses. "Amyra told me you introduced her to Seth; is that true?" She asked; trying to start something rolling.

Amaya walked over and sat in the overstuffed chair. "I was dating Seth at the time, but yes it's true."

"Wait a minute…you were dating Amyra's Seth before Amyra?" Robin asked, suddenly the conversation was getting interesting.

"He was my Seth before he was hers and yea; I was dating Seth…And Roman at the time." Amaya admitted out loud.

Robin knew her eyes snapped open. "So you were in a…in a…"

Amaya laughed softly at the look on her therapists face. "A three-way relationship? Yes, I supposed it's not a conventional relationship."

Robin scoffed. "Oh that's definitely unconventional…"

* * *

Emerald eyes looked around the room; it was a little too baby blue for her liking but for some reason it matched her mood. She didn't want to believe the stuff she and Amaya had found. She guessed this was some kind of punishment for being nosey and looking in filing cabinets that weren't any of her business to begin with.

Zaria had a hard time believing anything in Dean's file. They'd only been married for two years and suddenly she was accusing him and he was back pedaling and she was packing her bag and leaving. She didn't know where to go; so when Seth called and told her his house seemed to be 'Separated Spouse Central' she honestly couldn't say no.

That was 2 weeks ago.

Two weeks of crying and not knowing what to do.

Two weeks of feeling like the world was caving in on her.

Two weeks and…still not understanding what happened or how.

She felt a bump against her stomach as she was lying flat on her back on the bed. She was 4 months pregnant with her and Dean's first and possibly ONLY baby. The baby had recently started moving. She smoothed her hand over the small bump under her t-shirt. "It's okay baby. We'll figure it all out; momma will figure it all out. I promise."

Tears leaked out the corner of her emerald eyes as she rolled onto her side holding her baby bump as she cried into the pillow.

* * *

Seth sat in the living room with the TV on. He was pulled from his thoughts as Amyra walked in and sat next to him on the couch.

"What's on your mind babe?" Amyra asked softly as she rubbed her thumb along his beard covered jaw.

"Did I luck out not being sucked into the blackmail?" Seth asked curiously.

Amyra nodded. "I think that whatever Stephanie and Paul have on Roman and Dean it's got to be way worse then what they have on you. But since I don't know what they have on them and I know what they have on you; I can't imagine what could be worse."

Seth shook his head. "Believe me you don't want to know baby and I do know what happened and - it isn't Paul and Stephanie with Roman and Dean's blackmail." Seth watched as his wife's eyebrows scrunched together.

"What do you mean?" Amyra asked curiously.

"It's just Stephanie…"

"What do you mean it's just Stephanie?" Amyra questioned. "I thought they both were blackmailing all of you?"

Seth shook his head. "No, Stephanie told Paul about the blackmail on me, but she never told Paul the blackmail she has on Roman and Dean."

One of Amyra's eyebrows quirked up questioningly. "Why would she tell about you and not Roman and Dean?" Her mind started to spin with the questions and thoughts. "The blackmail involves her somehow and if Paul finds out…"

Seth nodded as he saw his wife catching on to what he was hinting around too.

Amyra frowned. "He'll either physically murder the two of them or kill their WWE careers…"

* * *

He could hear the giggles as they filled the air followed by a yell of a full name.

"ISAAC SIKA REIGNS!

His deep chuckle filled the extended cab of the Chevy Silverado as his grey eyes watched as his wife chased their son around the side yard; where it was nice a grassy. Both were barefoot and in shorts and a t-shirt. He watched as Amaya lifted Isaac up and swung him around in circles. The giggles from their toddler carried through the air over to his truck as the corners of his lips tilted up in a small smile.

Roman would be lying if he said he didn't think of Amaya and Isaac every minute he was awake. The last three weeks had been complete hell. Sure Amaya let him pick up Isaac whenever he wanted to so they didn't lose their father/son bond. He would drive them to Pensacola so he could see his grandparents as well. His mom and dad knew what was going on and they were hopefully that they could work it all out. Roman didn't mind agreeing that he wanted it to work itself out as well. When he married Amaya three years ago he never thought anything could derail their life together.

Apparently he was wrong.

It was the one conversation he knew he never wanted to have with Amaya; then suddenly she was throwing a folder at him and crying…God he hated it when she cried. He'd give anything in the world if she wouldn't cry. He felt like the biggest piece of shit. And though he should've come clean and told her what had happened before he'd ever pulled her into his life he was so ashamed of it that he just couldn't. When she confronted him about the blackmail he had every opportunity to tell her the truth and he couldn't get his vocal cords to work properly.

He went through the months of her dating him and Seth and the bad break up and getting back together; her being pregnant with Isaac and suddenly he had everything he ever wanted in life.

They were early into their relationship when Isaac was born; some would say too early for a baby, but Roman couldn't love his son and wife more than he already did. They were in the perfect place in their relationship that they had just started trying to get pregnant again and then the bubble busted and everything fell apart.

Now Roman was staying in their big empty Pensacola home missing his wife and son and Dean's wife was pregnant with their first and he was just as distraught as Roman was. It was a shitty situation all around to be stuck in. Roman could only hope Amaya would eventually let him explain what really happened and what was really going on at the charity events. But he hoped more than anything he could get his son and wife back…and soon.

"Bro you're getting lazy. I spotted you as soon as you parked." Seth teased through the open window.

Roman was pulled from his mess of thoughts at the sound of one of his best friend's voices and the front passenger door opening as Seth hopped into the front seat and handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks man."

"I don't know if this is considered stalking or not since she's still your wife. So I'll let it go this one time." Seth joked; trying desperately to get his big Samoan friend to relax a little.

"Don't think I enjoy stalking my wife and son at your house. I'm just glad I can see the both of them. Well Isaac yes, but Amaya no; she always hides in her room when I come to pick him up." Roman stated with a head shake.

Seth shrugged. "She's just having a hard time big man. She started going to a therapist a couple of weeks ago. It seems to be slightly helping, but I don't think she's really talked about when she wants to talk about. Amyra said she's not talking about you because she's not ready yet."

Roman's hands laced together on top of the steering wheel before his forehead rested against it. "I just wish she'd talk to me. Or just sit down and let me talk to her. She doesn't even have to say anything; just sit there and listen. Technically nothing happened because I wouldn't allow it. I respect my wife and what we have more than anything. I just don't have another career to fall back on; I tried the football career. I was in the NFL and then went to the CFL and it just didn't work out the way it did when I was in college; wrestling in my family is all I've ever known, why I tried football was beyond me."

Seth grabbed Roman's upper arm. "Bro, you are doing the best you can. You did what you thought was right at the time. I'm going to talk to Amaya again maybe get her to just have a phone conversation with you; anything face to face is not going to happen right now."

Seth shook his head. "You did football because that was what you were good at. I imagine you're still fuckin good at it, but wrestling it in your blood and clearly in your DNA. You know going through the Indy's and then through developmental; I never met anyone who has as much wrestling in their family as you do – You've got generations upon generations. I also know no one could love Amaya the way you do or your son. You wanted it all and you didn't wait around for it. You stepped up and took it."

Roman sat back in his seat. "I'm just at a loss right now Seth. I've never felt so lost and alone in my own fuckin home before. When I came home last night I actually walked through the empty house calling out for Amaya and Isaac; looking for them like a fuckin idiot. Of course then I had to remember I fucked up the best thing I ever had going in my life. I sat down in my bedroom and I'm not ashamed to say; I cried like a fuckin baby. I don't know what to do to get my wife and child back where they both need to be. The longer they stay with you here in Orlando the more I can feel Amaya pulling away. You know what scared me the most right now?"

Seth shook his head. "No, what is it big man?" He asked softly his own heart hurting for his best friend.

"My biggest fear is I'm going to call her one of these nights and instead of her answering and handing the phone to Isaac; she's going to answer and tell me she wants a divorce." Roman sighed heavily. "I have never loved anyone in my life the way I love Amaya and Isaac. I don't know what I will ever do without my wife and son."

Seth shook his head. "It's not going to come to that bro. You've just got to let her come to you. She's got to start talking about what's bothering her; she has to talk it out. Give her some time. Keep calling to talk with Isaac and doing what you're doing; don't change anything and don't do anything different. She is going to take her time that she needs to think of everything and anything. When she is truly ready to discuss your marriage she'll let you know. But you've got to be patient big man."

Seth pointed up. "Here comes Amyra with Isaac. Have fun with him. Don't let your relationship with him change."

Roman shook his head. "Never bro…" Roman got out of the truck as Amyra let go of Isaac's hand.

"DADDY!" Isaac yelled as he took off running to his dad and jumped into his arms.

Roman squatted down and caught him before placing soft kisses on his forehead and cheeks. "Hey little man; you ready to go see Tina and Tama?" He knew Isaac loved going to see his mom and dad in Pensacola; spending time with his grandparents was important to Isaac.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

Roman placed his son in his car seat in the back; belting him in and put his backpack next to him before locking and closing the back door. Every time he left without Amaya it was getting harder and harder. He nodded at Seth and Amyra as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He had to believe what Seth said was true. He was going to be a man about this and let Amaya have all the time she needed.

* * *

Amaya watched from her bedroom window as her two favorite men drove out of her life; Roman would bring Isaac back in a couple of days before he hit the road again. She knew she was probably being a bitch about everything, but she just didn't know how to handle it and clearly it was time for her to really talk to the therapist.

Amaya missed Roman.

She missed him like she would miss the oxygen in her lungs.

She needed to get her family back under one roof and she needed to let Roman in and let him explain what happened. Even if things ended between them; he deserved to tell his side before anything else happened.


	3. Ch 3 Investigators & Therapy

**Chapter 3** – Investigators & Therapy

Chocolate brown eyes focused at the bodies flying around in the ring. Seth shook his head as he walked around studying the two girls in the ring. One - a WWE Diva coming back from a potentially career ending injury and the other - a rookie who was getting ready to go to the main roster.

Seth growled as the fake red head hit the mat; he grabbed the middle rope of the ring and pulled himself to stand on the ring apron as he stepped into the ring and squatted down next to the fake red head. "Damn it Eva Marie Are you trying to re-injury yourself? Because if you keep pulling moves like that it's going to happen."

Eva looked up at Seth. "It's not like I did it on purpose; my landing didn't stick Seth."

Seth scowled. "Then don't do the move. If you can't stick it every time and not cause yourself or someone else bodily harm than don't do the God damn move. Get up and go sit ringside for a bit. I don't want you aggravating that shoulder. Demott would have my ass in a sling along with McMahon."

Seth held out his hand and helped the fake red head to her feet. Sometimes she reverted back to her rookie days and wrestled slightly stiff in the ring. Seth's head snapped to the sound of the Performance Center's door slamming shut. He watched as two people dressed in suits carrying brief cases made their way to the ring following Bill Demott.

"Hey Seth these…people would like to speak with you privately." Bill stated as he watched the younger man nod and exit the ring through the ropes as Bill took his place in the ring.

Seth walked over. "How can I help you?" He asked curiously.

"You're Seth Rollins?" The gentleman asked.

Seth nodded. "Yes sir." What the hell was going on?

"I'm Michael Whitley and this is Miranda Stoner. We were hired by Linda and Vince McMahon to investigate the 'Charity Events'; that were recently brought to their attention. If you've got some time we'd like to go into your office and record the interview." Michael advised.

Seth nodded. "Sure my office is right this way." He led the investigators to his office as he flipped the light on and closed the door behind the three of them before walking around and sitting behind his desk. "I'll answer whatever questions you might have."

Miranda pulled the recorder out and turned it on. "Seth Rollins account of Charity events. Monday September 15th 2 PM."

Michael cleared his throat. "We want to make this clear, you are giving your truthful account of the Charity events and the blackmail that was going to be used, but never was by Stephanie and Paul Levesque – the daughter and son in law of the CEO of the WWE corporation. We are not going to ask you any questions we just want your account of what happened and how it all came about."

Seth nodded. "Okay…" He cleared his throat and watched as both investigators nodded at him giving him the ok to proceed. Seth explained what blackmail Stephanie and Paul had on him exactly. "This probably all started about 2 ½ years ago. Stephanie Levesque called me into her office in one of the arenas while we were all on the road; she proceeded to tell me that she and Paul were putting together some charities for fans that were heavy in the pocketbook. They would pay for which ever WWE Superstar or Diva for the evening and in turn could use them for whatever services they deemed fit."

Miranda started to say something when Seth held up his hand. "Don't ask me what that means – I didn't stick around long enough to find out. I went to Vince McMahon and asked to be transferred to NXT as a trainer. He didn't ask; I didn't tell, besides…who would've believed his princess would've come up with such a diabolical plan to squeeze every penny possible from the dedicated WWE fans."

Miranda nodded. "That's all we really need for right now Mr. Rollins." He stated as Miranda stopped the recorder and packed it back up in her briefcase.

Seth nodded. "Well you know where to find me if you have any actual questions." Seth kicked back his chair as he ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair. He's stopped dyeing his hair a couple of years ago. There was really no reason to keep the quarter section of it blonde so he let the blonde grow out of it. If he ever got back into a ring he'd probably re-dye it again. He liked being a trend setter; he remembered all the fans that would copy his dye job and send him pics on twitter. He was always surprised to see them.

Seth shook his head as he watched as the two investigators made their way out of his office; he couldn't wait to get home to Amyra, Safina and Sammy. The three most important people in his world.

* * *

"Hey man, how are you holding up?"

Roman looked above his head where the voice of one of his brothers and best friends came from as he was pushing his max on the barbell. He pushed up after his 50th rep and racked the bar before sitting up and grabbing his water. "I'm about as okay as I can be right now I guess; how about you? Have you heard from Zaria?"

Dean sighed heavily as he shook his head. "No, that infernal woman won't return my e-mails, texts or phone calls." He combed both of his hands through his haphazard dishwater curls as he sat down on the bench across from Roman. "This is killing me. My pregnant wife cut me off and I haven't heard anything from her in two weeks."

Roman nodded as he sipped his water and wiped the sweat from his neck and face. "Seth said neither one of them talk much. They spend a lot of days in their rooms. He said Amaya is getting better about leaving the house for therapy, but Zaria is fighting on going to see the therapist."

Dean shook his head. "I married someone as stubborn as me. At this point I don't care if she goes to a therapist or not, I just want my wife back in my arms."

Roman nodded. "Amen brother." Roman fist bumped Dean. "Hell I just want my wife to talk to me. I'm tired of passing messages through Seth. I just want her to listen to me for 5 minutes so I can tell her whatever she thinks happened didn't. I mean obviously; yes I should've told her about the blackmail and yes you should've told Zaria about it as well…but we both fucked up; keeping all this shit from them. The last two and a half years should've never happened the way it did."

Dean nodded. "I fully agree with everything you said. Whatever she needs to do; hell whatever either one of them needs to get through all of this and get us back our families and get us back to where we were before all this crap happened."

"I'm going to go shower up and meet you outside in an hour so we can head to the arena." Roman stated as he stood and tapped his fist on Dean's shoulder before walking out of the hotel gym and heading up to his room. If he timed it just right he could call and talk to Isaac after his shower.

Dean's blue eyes watched as his best friend walked out. The look on his face was just as pitiful and pathetic as his own. Who would've guessed a woman could make Dean Ambrose feel like his world was collapsing? He felt like he had a whole in his gut since Zaria left him.

Dean finished his work out and went up to his room to shower as well. After his shower he picked up his cell and unlocked the screen and those beautiful emerald eyes were staring back at him on his phones wall paper. He dialed Zaria's cell number, but knew she wouldn't answer, he waited for her voicemail to pick up.

"Hey Z, I know you're not going to call me back. Roman told me Seth and Amyra are trying to get you to go to a therapist...Look I don't know how to convince you nothing happened, but I do know you have to take your time; go to the therapist maybe she can help. You already know when you're ready to talk I'm a phone call and a plane ride away. I don't care if you call me in the middle of the week when I'm on the road. I will leave and come to you because you are more important to me than anything else in the world. I would and will do anything for you…and the baby – our baby. I love you both; please take care of yourself."

Dean ended the call before tossing his phone on the bed and continued getting ready to go to the arena. He had to keep his head focused and in the game for work or he'd make a mistake and then someone could get hurt…or he could get hurt. Two more days and they'd be homeward bound again. The only down fall being they had a month long European tour starting next week.

Dean was NOT looking forward to that; he already knew Roman wasn't either.

* * *

Roman walked into the United Center in Chicago with his bag over his shoulder and Dean bringing up the rear behind him. They talked about what they were trying to get through together but no one else would understand. Something they sat in a comfortable silence other times they tried to reminisce about the old days when they first got signed with WWE in developmental.

They stuck together as much as they could and continued to travel together on the road.

"Roman…" A sing song voice said.

Roman looked back at Dean and rolled his eyes before he looked ahead and saw Summer Rae walking up to him. "Yes Summer?"

Summer Rae put on a pout as she reached out and touched his forearm. "I heard you've been having a hard time since Amaya left you…She must be out of her mind leaving a man like you to fend for himself. If you need to talk about anything just let me know. I've been told I'm a great listener." She offered.

Roman wasn't stupid. Summer Rae had been trying to get her claws into him ever since she was brought to the main roster. Roman shook his head. "Yea well I'm doing just fine Summer, but thanks for your concern." Roman brushed past her rolling his eyes again as Dean stifled a chuckle behind him.

"Man she is just dying to get your big Samoan ass naked in her bed." Dean chuckled out as they walked into their locker room and closed and locked the door behind them.

Roman shook his head. "Dude her face looks like she used to be a man."

Dean's boisterous laughter filled the locker room as they both began to get ready for the night.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"So…"

Amaya turned away from the big window she always found herself staring out of when she was in Robin's office. Her aqua eyes met her therapists dirt brown eyes. "Yes?" Amaya asked knowing Robin always started the conversation; she allowed Amaya 10-15 minutes to get physically and emotionally comfortable in the office before she said a word.

Robin stifled a chuckle. "So – you told me about the three way relationship last time and what happened those few months you were dating both Seth and Roman. Would you like to continue from there?" Robin asked softly. She could tell Amaya was slowly coming out of the dark.

Amaya walked over and sat down. "I was 7 months pregnant when Roman and I got married. It was one of the happiest days of my life; next to finding out I was pregnant. The catch was at the time I wasn't speaking to Roman. But once I finally told him everything just – fell into place for us." Amaya sighed softly as she combed her fingers through her caramel colored hair. "Two months later my son came into the world during an emergency cesarean; the umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck. We were so caught off guard and so close to losing him; it just cemented the bond between us."

"So when do you think things started to change between you two?" Robin asked softly.

"Probably about four months after Isaac was born." Amaya answered honestly.

"Why do you feel that it started then?"

Amaya blinked a couple of times as she looked down at her painted fingernails and toenails as she had kicked off her flip flops and pulled her feet onto the couch as she sat Indian style. "We were just past our 6 months of being married when the CEO's daughter and son-in-law approached a hand full of the wrestlers about doing monthly charity events; I might have been Roman and the boys assistant – even after they broke up I was still doing Roman and Seth. Dean's fiancé started being his assistant. The first six months I didn't notice anything different."

"And after the first six months?" Robin asked curiously.

"We have nights we like to relax in the bath tub together. We'll put Isaac to sleep and we'll take some time to just be with each other; on the road or off the road at home. We always want to spend that alone time together; no matter where we are. One night after the charity event, I drew a nice warm bath and had it waiting for us for when he got back to the hotel. Rather than get in the tub with me; he went and took a shower first and then got in the tub. I have to admit at first I didn't think it was strange."

"Okay…" Robin stated. "What changed your mind about it?"

"He started doing it every time. Then one night he came back and when he walked through the door I walked up and kissed him on the lips and I immediately pulled back…He smelled like perfume. At first I brushed it off as rubbing elbows so to speak with the people who were at the charity event. But the next few months he would stop me from coming to greet him with a kiss after the events."

The tears cascaded down Amaya's cheeks as she watched Robin hand her a box of tissue. "You must think this is the most ridiculous thing for a woman to cry over." She sobbed out in between breaths.

Robin shook her head as she stood and moved over next to Amaya. "It's never ridiculous to cry over thinking your husband is being unfaithful to you – the love of your life is doing something and no you're not sure what it is, but all signs point to what it could be and that fact alone is very painful." Robin grabbed another tissue and dabbed Amaya's eyes. "It's definitely not ridiculous."

Amaya's dam broke. "It hurts so much. I couldn't even stick around long enough to hear his explanation I couldn't even be in the same house he was breathing in. I packed up a bag for me and Isaac and just started driving. I finally couldn't go anymore and I pulled over and called Amyra crying. She and Seth came and I rode back to their place with Amyra and Seth drove my car as he kept Isaac calm. Seth has a calming agent about him when it comes to Isaac and his own kids when all three are upset he just seems to know how to calm them."

"So you haven't heard his side of the story?" Robin asked with a lifted eye brow.

Amaya shook her head negatively. "I haven't been able to bring myself to hear him out. Not after what I found and saw the proof in front of my eyes."

Robin's head cocked to the side as the hour timer went off officially ending the sessions. She was going to have to ask her about the 'proof' she was speaking of finding.

Robin was officially curious now.


	4. Ch 4 Memories & A Visit

**Chapter 4** – Memories & A Visit

The six hour drive from Orlando did her some good. She was supposed to go to therapy this morning, but she'd woke up and suddenly she didn't feel like talking to anyone about anything in her life; she called and cancelled and rescheduled for the next morning.

Amaya kissed Isaac's forehead and made him promise to be good for Aunt Amyra and Uncle Seth and she promised him she'd be back before he had to go to bed and they would watch whatever movie he wanted; even promised they could call daddy when she got back.

I watched the house  
As it fell right to the ground  
I was away from you  
I was away from you

And I watched the birds  
As they fell out from the sky  
Into the hands of decay  
I wish there was a way for you  
~*~*~*~

Aqua eyes looked around the living room…their living room.

She'd only meant to come and get some more clothes for her and Isaac; instead she found herself wondering around the house that used to sound so full of life, but now it was silent.

* * *

_The Christmas tree was twinkling as warmth and love filled the air. She was sitting on the couch and watched as Isaac ran and gave his father an elbow drop. She couldn't help giggling as Roman wiggled and jiggled around and groaned. "Oh God, he landed it! Little Reigns landed the big elbow drop. I don't think the big bad Roman Reigns is going to come back from that. He may have to suck it up and take a loss to his son!" Amaya stated pretending to be the announcer._

_Isaac looked up. "Momma, I'm Isaac the Insane." She watched as he stood up and planted his hands on his hips. So much like his father she thought as she shook her head._

_Amaya held up her hands. "Okay sorry baby. I didn't realize you were in character."_

"_If daddy is I is."_

"_Am." Amaya corrected his grammar. Sometimes his sentences had the wrong word but he was getting better. Roman had gotten him a ton of Leap Frog grammar games for Christmas. Isaac would never know it was to fix his grammar when he opened them that morning. He was just generally excited for the games._

"_If daddy is I am." Isaac took the hint and fixed his sentence. _

"_Okay baby." Amaya winked at him and watched as he went back to jumping on Roman as he lay on the ground his long raven hair fanned out; she watched as he continued to grunt and growl as their son continued to jump on him._

"_Momma I need your help Pwease." Isaac requested. "I'm gonna pin I need you to count daddy out."_

_Amaya moved down to the floor as she sat on her knees. "Go for it." She watched as Isaac covered Roman's chest…barely and tried not to laugh as Roman faked trying to get out of the pin as Amaya tapped the floor three times. "1…2…3! The Winner and New WWE Champion Isaac the Insane." She pulled Isaac into her arms as she rained kisses on his head and face as his giggled filed the air._

_Roman bounced up to his knees. "I WAS ROBBED! I WAS ROBBED! That was a fast count!" Roman exclaimed._

"_Don't be such a sore loser daddy." Isaac accused from the loving embrace of his mother._

_Amaya couldn't help laughing as Roman grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and growled against her neck. "You'll pay for that fast count later."_

"_Looking forward to it baby."_

* * *

The memories of the last Christmas flooded her mind as tears rained down her cheeks. She continued through the house as she stopped in Isaac's room first and packed up some more clothing for him. She wasn't sure how long this was going to last or how long she was going to be staying with Amyra and Seth…maybe she needed to get a place of her own and stop being a burden to her sister and friend.

She went to her and Roman's room next; it looked immaculate almost as if no one had been living there in months. The bed was made but she would see the indent from Roman's body, her pillow was laying long ways. She smiled weakly she knew her scent was all over her pillow and it was like a calming agent to Roman when he was pissed or upset for any reason. She knew by not speaking to him for the last 5 weeks, it was really killing him; not having her or Isaac in the house when he would come home from the road was even worse.

And I felt your voice  
As it carried with the wind  
Like a fire in my ears  
Like the darkness of fear  
Like the voice of God

And I would bathe in ash  
As it rained down from above  
And it would cast me out now  
Into the fields of love  
~*~*~*~

Amaya laid down on Roman's side of the bed and buried her face in his pillow. The scent of his black Polo cologne infiltrated her senses and filled her with a obscene amount of absence. She missed her husband more than she carried to admit and she'd give anything to go back and not see what was in those filing cabinets. But she knew the truth and evidence out weighted anything she truly wanted. "Roman…" She whimpered into his pillow as the tears came again.

Would this heartache ever stop?

* * *

_Amaya walked into the bedroom and watched as Roman pulled his hair back into a low tail at the nape of his neck. "I know you better take that rubber band out of your hair right now." She stated in a warning._

_Roman chuckled. "Is there any particular reason you want my hair left down beautiful?" Roman turned and watched as his wife walked into their bedroom clad in her black cotton boycut panties and one of his black t-shirts that moved around her curves as she walked over to him and reached up and back as she gently pulled the rubber band from his beautiful hair._

"_Yup, you're going to make love to your wife tonight before you have to go back on the road tomorrow." Amaya smirked._

"_What aren't you telling me with that smirk baby?" Roman asked as his hands slid down her curves and cupped her bottom before he lifted her and felt her legs wrap around his waist._

_Amaya leaned forward now that she was eye level and softly kissed his lips. His shirtless chest made her weak and his chest tattoo he'd gotten a couple of years ago made her insides melt like crazy. She pulled back slightly as she pulled the t-shirt from her body and her bare breasts pushed against his chest and she knew with the groan he let out she had him right where she wanted him. "Well, I stopped taking my pill 7 days ago and I've been keeping track of my cycle and if I'm right I'm ovulating tonight and if you want to get started on baby number two you've got to make love to your wife; in order for it to work."_

_Roman tilted his head slightly. "I thought we were still potty training Isaac?" He asked curiously._

_Amaya smiled softly as she kissed his lips again. "Your son did my potty training skills proud when he woke me up every day this week to use the potty rather than use his pull up. And of course you know what that means, because we made a deal a few months back correct?" _

_Roman nodded as he captured her lips. "It means we get to make love birth control pill and condom free." Roman couldn't have been any happier, he was ready to become a father again. He wanted a million babies with this woman and she knew it. "Let's make a baby beautiful."_

* * *

Snapping out of her dream state Amaya sat up and looked down at the wet pillow that belonged to her husband. She flipped it over; knowing it would dry before he got home. She needed to get back to Orlando; she had a son she made a promise to and she had already done enough reminiscing about the past. She had to pull herself together if not for herself then for her son. Until things with Roman could be squared away Isaac was the most important person in her life.

She pushed the two suitcases into the trunk of her car and made sure she re-locked up the house and set the alarm; pulling out onto the road she wanted her home disappear in the rearview mirror. She wished she knew when she was going to be home next, but at this point everything was up in the air.

She missed her husband; she loved her husband, but she knew eventually…she'd have to hear him out.

* * *

Chocolate brown orbs stared at the bearded man on the other side of his threshold. Seth's arms were crossed over his chest as he continued to stare the other man down. "Is there something I can help you with Wyatt?" He asked with slight venom in his voice.

Twinkling blue eyes stared back. "I am not here to cause problems Rollins. I just came to check on her and you know it. I don't mean any harm." Bray stated as he held his hands up.

Over the last couple of years Zaria had made quite a few friends in the WWE Superstars and Divas; one of them being Bray Wyatt. The hierarchy of the Wyatt Family a couple of years prior to the stable breaking up and Bray ventured out into a singles career of his own.

"Seriously, I don't want any trouble Seth. I just came to check on Z." Bray stated honestly.

"Seth…It's okay."

Seth recognized the voice as he turned around to see Zaria walking over to the door. No actually it wasn't okay. Seth wasn't stupid. Zaria was a beautiful woman and as soon as word spread around the WWE that Zaria had left Dean he knew guys would flock to his house to try and get at her; pregnant or not. He was going to protect her from anyone…even Dean if he had to. He thought of her as a little sister and if Dean intentionally hurt her with all the fuckin bullshit with the Charity Events he'd flatten his own brother; just like he would Roman for Amaya.

Seth watched as Bray and Zaria walked out the front door and started walking around the property.

* * *

"So your warden almost didn't let me see you – what's up with that?" Bray asked with a chuckle.

Zaria laughed softly. "You have to remember Seth and Dean are not only best friends and brothers and while I'm staying with Seth to try and work through this little issue with Dean he's going to be looking after me. Which means anyone who comes to see me with a penis is going to get the third degree and twenty questions of why you're coming to see his best friend's pregnant wife."

Bray laughed hard. "I should've known, but now that I'm aware; I'll try not to make the warden worry about friends visiting you."

Zaria shook her head. "Bray, you don't have to do that. I'm still a grown woman and right now I can use all the friends shoulders to cry on that I can get at this point."

Bray watched as her emerald eyes filled with tears as she rubbed her slightly swollen 4½ month pregnant belly. "Zaria, you've got my number you know you can call and talk to me anytime. If you need me to come here on my days off and get you out of that house I can do it. We've been friends for a while now you know you can count on me for anything. I'll do anything to help keep your mind off the bullshit."

Zaria smiled softly as the tears slid down her cheeks. "It's just really hard. I want to see him and I don't want him to miss a minute of this pregnancy, but it's not the case right now. He's missing an important time in the baby's growing process and this just really couldn't have happened at a worse time right now."

"What happens when I go into labor; is he going to miss the baby being born? Are we going to get divorced before the baby is born; if so will he be in the baby's life? I just have a thousand questions in my brain and I can't ask him right now because it just all hurts too much. He calls and leaves little messages on my voicemail about how much he loves me and the baby and misses both of his babies and I just miss him so much and I feel like at any minute I'm going to explode and cry until I pass out."

Bray carefully pulled Zaria into his arms. "You need to calm down sweetie. All this crying and getting upset is not going to do you or the baby any good. You've really got to just take a step back and breathe. Maybe go see a therapist you know get all your questions out to some impartial person first and then take the questions to Dean. It's not going to get solved overnight but eventually it might."

Zaria nodded. "Amyra and Seth have been trying to get me to see the same therapist Amaya is seeing; Dean left me a message about going to see her too. I don't know…maybe it would be for the best if I did." Zaria felt so confused and sacred and lost. Amaya had confessed how lost she felt without Roman and suddenly she understood what her friend was talking about.

Bray gently took her arm. "I have to get going. I'm in a match at NXT tonight. I'll try to stop by again before I leave to go back on the road on Friday. In the meantime if you need anything please - PLEASE call me or text me. I'll get you anything you need and you know that."

Bray led her back to the house and chuckled when Seth opened the door. "She's a little fragile warden, take good care of her."

Seth shook his head and chuckled at the warden comment but wrapped his arm around Zaria's waist and helped her back into the house. "Have a good match tonight man." Seth would TRY to be civil, but that didn't mean he had to like the guy; even if he was friends with Zaria.

Seth helped Zaria up to her room as she closed the door and went to take a nice long de-stressing bubble bath. She loved taking baths and she would continue to take one until she couldn't get out of the tub by herself anymore. Damn that would be embarrassing if Seth had to help her out one night.

* * *

"So Amyra said you wanted to come talk to me…How can I help?" Robin asked softly.

Zaria rubbed her belly as she blinked and tears slid down her cheeks.

"I don't know…"


End file.
